Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printing device. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) printing device.
Related Art
Along with progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturing industry has developed a three-dimensional (3D) printing technology, by which an original design conception can be quickly manufactured. The 3D printing technology is actually a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and a basic principle thereof is additive manufacturing, where a RP machine is used to form sectional shapes of a workpiece in an X-Y plane through scanning, and intermittently shift by a layer thickness along a Z-axis, so as to form a 3D object. The 3D printing technology is not limited to any geometric shape, and the more complex the workpiece is, the more excellence the RP technology is demonstrated. The 3D printing technology can greatly save manpower and a processing time, and under a demand of the shortest time, a digital 3D model designed by software of 3D computer-aided design (CAD) can be truly presented as a physical part, which is not only touchable, a user can also actually feel a geometric curve of the physical part, and test assemblability of the physical part or even perform possible functional tests.
Methods of forming a plurality of thin cross-sectional layers have been developed. For example, a printing head generally moves along X-Y coordinates above a base according to X-Y-Z coordinates constructed according to design data of a 3D model, and sprays a printing material to form a correct cross-sectional layer shape. The deposited material can be cured to form the required cross-sectional layers, and a 3D object is printed as the deposited material is cured layer-by-layer. However, during the process of 3D printing, a nozzle spraying the printing material is probably jammed gradually or a foreign matter may accidentally enter the nozzle, which may result in a fact that the nozzle is unable to provide an expected amount of material to influence printing quality. Therefore, in case that a user is unaware of a jamming situation of the nozzle, to continually print the 3D object may cause failure of the 3D printing and cause a waste of the printing material.